1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to game callers, and more particularly pertains to a diaphragm type game caller which produces a game attracting sound when blown by an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of game callers and wind instruments are known in the prior art. Typical examples of such game callers and wind instruments are to be found in the following patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 637,261 J. Irving Nov. 21, 1899 U.S. Pat. No. 663,654 L. Crakow Dec. 11, 1900 U.S. Pat. No. 2,256,925 C. McCoy Sept. 23, 1941 U.S. Pat. No. 2,762,164 J. Hester Sept. 11, 1956 U.S. Pat. No. 2,969,611 D. Warren Jr. Jan. 31, 1961 U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,133 J. Morgan Mar. 27, 1973 U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,221 J. Wilt May 21, 1974 U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,283 F. Piper June 11, 1974 U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,145 R. Kirby Aug. 16, 1988 U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,653 R. Berghash et al May 23, 1989 British Pat. 258,118 R. Field et al Sept. 16, 1926 ______________________________________
While some of the above mentioned devices are directed to game callers, none of these devices disclose a diaphragm type game caller having telescopically inter-fitting tubular mouthpiece and amplifier portions secured by a frictional locking taper. Additionally, none of the aforesaid devices discloses the use of a rubber elastic ring in cooperation with a circumferential groove to secure a latex diaphragm over an air outlet aperture in a conically tapered end face of a game caller mouthpiece. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of game callers, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such game callers, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.